After the very End
by RizaHawkeye1
Summary: Three mutant Kids go to the X mansion to learn how to control there abilities. Takes place after the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this idea just popped in my head and so hear it is. Oh and Emma Frost is alive. Also the beginning might be confusing but will be explained later in the story and this is kind of like an intro.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

We made it. We finally made it to the X mansion from Boston, Massachusetts. And we did it I a day because of Rudy, my twin brother who could run really fast along with some other powers he has thanks to his mutant abilities.

"Ready, Tabitha," my little sister, Megan, asked me.

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure this is the place," Rudy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure this is the place," I said.

We walked up the steps to the mansion and rang the doorbell. Megan went behind me. A woman with white hair answered the door. "Oh, hello you kids must be the new mutants that Emma said would be coming I didn't expect you to get here so fast," She said.

"Yes we are the mutant kids and how we get here is …well-, " I said.

"By me, the Rudy express," he said with a hamburger in his hands.

"What the-how did you get- ug," I said glaring at him.

He just shrugged. "Impressive ability, let's go inside," she said. "That's not all I can do more watch," Rudy said proudly. I grabbed his shoulders before he could do anything stupid, "how about we go inside," I offered. "Ok," he pouted. '_Big baby_' I thought as we walked in. Inside was awesome. "Whoa," the three of us said.

"Yes, it is pretty magnificent, is it not," a voice said. We saw another woman, the owner of the voice, walking down the stairs. She wore a white business suit. Rudy, poor, poor Rudy, started to drool. I took care of that by elbowing him in the gut. I heard him wheeze but I was too busy trying to calm down Megan.

"Calm down, Megan, everything is going to be ok," I whispered. She just nodded her head. "Storm, you may go if you wish," the lady said; "Of course," the lady called storm said and then left. "Well then I guess that leaves me to introduce myself, my name is Emma frost," She said.

"Yeah, um, my name is Tabitha, this is my twin brother Rudy, and this is my little sister Megan," I said, introducing us.

"Of course, now may I ask what your abilities are," she inquired. Before I could say anything Rudy said something, "Yes well I can run really fast, can manipulate metal, and I'm a telekinetic," he said proudly. "Yes, and your abilities also include being annoying and cocky," I replied in which he made a face. "Anyways, my abilities are having the senses of a wolf, turning my hands and feet in that of a wolf/extreme fighting skills, and a wolf form," Megan said. "Impressive," Mrs. Frost said, "what about you, Tabitha". "Well, I can transport, use Red energy, and um," I started. _ "I'm a telepath," I_ said in her mind_. "Impressive,"_ she thought back.

I smiled at that. "Well, I need to attend to something I'll send someone to show you your rooms," Ms. Frost said. Before she left she said, "Oh, and Tabitha, you can call me Emma".

XXXXX

After Kitty showed us are rooms upstairs we went down to a big room with couches and that is where we stayed for 7 hours talking (read: arguing) about stuff.

At 8:00 Emma walked in, "Aren't you going to go to bed," she asked. "Huh, oh yeah um it's just that before we came here the three of us lived in the allies and because of that we barely even slept and so I guess it's hard to go to sleep now," I said a bit distant.

Just then Megan walked in with a guy named Logan. "Hey, guys," she said happily. When she saw Emma in the room, her smile melted. "Frost," was all she said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Frost when is Nigtcrawler coming back," Logan asked. "He should be getting back from Geonoshia in a week," she replied flatly. I got up, "I'm going to my room". "Same here," Megan said. When Megan got up she fell down unconscious. I looked at Emma, who just took her hand away from her head like she just did some telepathy. "What," was all I said before I was knocked out by a frying pan from Logan. The last thing I saw was Rudy being Knocked out from Emma

**Next chapter might come out this weekend. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine and the X-Men, I only own my OC's: Tabitha, Megan, and Rudy **

Tabitha P.O.V

I woke with a headache. I was in the same room that I got knocked out in. I saw Megan still asleep along with Rudy, who was drooling. "Why, just why do you have to be my brother," I muttered.

I got up and took Megan's staff that she always had. I wacked her head and drooped the staff by Rudy. I just sat back and enjoyed the show. Megan woke with a start and looked for who wacked her. Since the staff was by Rudy she thought he wacked her. Let's just say that Rudy is going to have the same bruises for the rest of his life.

After Rudy got the epic beating courtesy of Megan and her staff, she asked "Why did Frost knock me out with telepathy," she asked. "I don't know but all I know is that I hate frying pans," I said a bit mad. She looked at me like I was crazy. "When you were knocked out via telepathy, I was knocked out with a frying pan," I said.

She sighed and said "lucky". I just glared at her.

"Good, you're awake," Emma said. I heard Megan growl "Frost" before she charged. I grabbed her before she could do any harm. "Calm down, Megan," I said. "Calm down, calm down, **I'm completely calm**," she half yelled and half screamed.

Before I could say that Logan and Emma only did it to get us to sleep, Megan stormed out muttering about older siblings witch was kind of unfair because all Rudy did was lie on the ground trying to get up after his epic beating.

I just looked at him and started to walk to the door. "Tabitha, don't forget training in 1 hour," Emma said. "Right," I replied. And so that was how the rest of the week went by: I woke up at 7:00, have breakfast, wait for Emma for 20 minutes, start training at 8:00 sharp till 12:00, have lunch, then continue training till 5:00 for free time, then go to bed at 9:00 and then repeat. Megan trained with Logan and Rudy trained with Jean Grey.

XXXXX

_A week later_

Today's Monday, and everyone is excited for some apparent reason that someone is coming back, even Emma is looking forward to today. "Whatever" I muttered as I got up from bed.

I went downstairs to get breakfast. On the way to the dining room I ran into Emma.

"Hello, Tabitha," she said.

"Hey," I said sleepily and walked passed her.

"Oh, training's been cancelled," she said.

"WHAT," I basically yelled. That woke me up.

"Since Kurt is coming back today with some other friends we decided to propone training," she said.

"Bu-bu-," I tried to say but was cut off by Emma.

"Tell you what maybe after they come we can train," she said.

"Kay," I said and ran off to the dining room to have breakfast.

For the rest of the day Rudy, Megan and I trained in the danger room.

Around 1:00 I felt Emma in my head. 'Come_ to the front door,' _she said. "Come on, guys lets go," I said. I transported, Rudy ran and Megan just walked. When I got there (before Rudy of course) I saw Emma and the rest of the X-Men talking to some people.

Rudy appeared next to me and then Megan. "Come on," I muttered and walked over to where they wore talking. They stopped talking when we walked in. "Kurt, Wanda, this is Rudy, Tabitha, and Megan the mutants I was talking about," Emma said to a man with blue skin and a women that was wearing red.

"Hello," they both said.

"Hi," we said.

Just then a man with silver hair rushed by us, "nice house you got here," he said. "Wait, you can run really fast," Rudy asked. "Duh," the guy said. "So can I along with telekinesis, and manipulating metal," he said. He looked surprised, "seriously," he asked. "Yup," he said a bit too proudly. "Interesting," a man with a helmet muttered. I just rolled my eyes and muttered, "Showoff". He just glared at me.

"Anyways, my mutant abilities are telepathy, transporting-," the guy with blue skin looked interested-, "and I can also control red energy," I said. "Red energy," the women in red asked. "Yeah but I still need to work on my aim," I said a bit sheepishly. "So can I," she said "my name is Wanda." "Tabitha," I replied.

"Megan," I said; "Right," she said. "My abilities are having the senses of a wolf, turning my hands and feet in that of a wolf/extreme fighting skills, and a wolf form," she said. "Anyways time to introduce us, I'm Tabitha, that's Rudy, my twin brother, and this is our little sister, Megan," I said.

"I'm Kurt," the blue skinned guy said with an accent.

"Quicksilver," the silver hair guy said.

"Erik," the guy with a helmet said.

"I'm going to run a few laps see ya," Rudy said before he ran off.

"I'm going to train outside," Megan said.

"And that leaves me the danger room whoopdedo," I said sarcastically.

XXXXX

_8:00_

After training for 7 hours I decided to go to the room where Emma and Logan knocked us out and read.

Rudy ran past me and snatched my book. "Rudy," I said and half annoyed and half question. "What ya reading sis … The history of ancient Greece … sounds boring," he said before running of while putting a flower in my hair. I got up, took the flower out of my hair and enwrapped my hand in red energy.

When he ran by I got him. He flew out the door. I walked up to him. "Tabitha, you know you can't go yanking a man's power right from under him," he said. "What are you doing here you're supposed to be training," I said glaring down to him. "Jean's given me the day off … uh wanna help me up," he asked.

"No," I said flatly. He got up and ran off. "Wha-," I started but realized we had someone watching us the whole time.

"That's why he ran off," I muttered. "Excuse me it's called leaving the talking to you," he said and then ran off again. I turned to see the audience only to see Wanda and Kurt. "Um about that-," I started. "Its ok I can understand," Wanda said. "Thanks um I need to get to bed um how about training at 5," I asked.

"Ok," she said.

"Night," I said before I transported to my bedroom to get ready to go to bed.

**I'm going on a trip so I can't update the next chapter but I can type it. Review please **


End file.
